Generally, the degree of a stack effect generated at upper floors of high-rise buildings is determined by not only a temperature difference between interior and exterior zones of the buildings, but also by the height of the building. That is, the degree of stack effect increases as the temperature difference between the interior and exterior zones of the buildings and the height of the building increase.
With more modern buildings becoming skyscrapers, various problems caused by the stack effect become more serious. Due to these problems, after the building is completed, additional work is required. This causes an increase in construction cost.
By the stack effect, a variety of doors such as elevator doors and entrance doors cannot be easily opened or they malfunction. In addition, a heat source load increases and warm agreeable surroundings are deteriorated due to infiltration and leakage of air. Furthermore, a weakness in disaster prevention increases and pollution spreads in the buildings.
The stack effect problems occur mainly when the pressure difference caused by the stack effect is concentrated at a specific local area of the building and when the sealing performance between sections of the building is low.
For a conventional high-rise building, the air leakage area of a dividing door dividing the interior section and the elevator hall is relatively small by plan characteristics of the building as compared with other sections, so the stack effect and pressure act in the building.
Accordingly, in the winter season, a dividing door that is opened toward the interior section is not completely closed at the upper floors of the high-rise building but maintains an open state. That is, the dividing door cannot function as a section divider. Therefore, when the elevator door is open, wind velocity passing through an unclosed space of the door significantly increases.
In order to solve the above problem, a construction plan such as distribution of action pressure by adding an additional section or adjustment of a door closer for the dividing door has been used to completely close the dividing door. However, when considering the use of the building and the intensity of the acting pressure, it is difficult to expect to get a feasible solution.
In addition, alternatives such as a pressurizing method and a pressure reducing method that use equipment have been considered. However, the conventional method in which the pressure characteristics of the section where the pressurizing and pressure reducing are practiced are not considered inevitably encounters secondary problems. For example, when the pressurizing is practiced for a section (pressurizing section), the pressure difference between the pressurizing section and an air inlet side section is reduced and thus the amount of air introduced is reduced. However, the pressure difference between the pressurizing section and an air outlet side section increases and thus the amount of discharged air increases. This may worsen the problems or cause other problems.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.